


Guilty

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Fighting against titans is not the same as fighting against humans. Eren brought everyone into a death hole and now, with Sasha’s loss, he’ll have to fight alone. Maybe someone still wants to fight by his side.Can someone forgive your sins?





	Guilty

After the recent events in Marley, everyone is angry at Eren, because he dragged them into that hell, not only losing comrades but a friend too, Sasha Braus. They just can’t trust him anymore. He lost all his friends, alongside with himself.

  
There’s a grim atmosphere in the room, so heavy that it’s actually suffocating. Everyone just stares at him, judging him quietly.

The squad with Zeke and the kids leaves Eren to discuss what are they going to do with them and what’s their next move. Him and Levi are alone in the same room. He couldn’t face anyone, those eyes which used to be so full of hope, of happiness, are just empty orbs now. Instead he stares at his hands, stained with the innocent blood he spilled. There’s nothing but a blank expression in his face.

  
Levi starts walking towards the door to leave too but before doing that he glares at him for one last time. Suddenly he realizes that the memories are controlling him again and that maybe thats the reason he did what he did, so he rushes to him and kisses him softly in the lips, he separates a few inches just to whisper:

  
“Come back to me, Eren” with a sad and concerned expression and then he leaves.

  
Eren stays in place, completely shocked for what just happened and a spark flashes in his eyes.

  
He has returned…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave a kudo or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
